Her 180th birthday
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: Izuru has always loved her, but she was too young for him, until her 180th birthday  18 in the Soul Society . June 3rd will never hold the same meaning for either of them. KiraXHina One Shot. Lemon.


Tite Kubo owns everything! I only own the brief mentioning of Tama Shimizu!

* * *

Gloomy, that's how many described him, although that isn't what she'd call him. She understood his pain, it was hers too. It had been their pain for twenty years, since the war ended and Sosuke Aizen had been imprisoned. Although he thought twenty years since that disaster wasn't nearly enough. He wished it had been a hundred and twenty years. He wished that Kisuke Uraharaand Yoruichi Shihoin had never been exiled. He wished that his beloved had never become the Vice-Captain to such a deplorable man. He wished he could turn time back and prevent everything that had happened since the Rukongai experiments, 120 years ago. Alas, he knew he couldn't. That made him depressed and gloomy, that he couldn't do what it would've taken to protect her from that, protect her from nearly dying twice.

She understood because she wished the same thing, not because he had nearly died. That wasn't it at all. She wished the same thing because she had raised her blade to his Captain, and he had gotten between them. He had lied to her back then, unable to admit the true feelings he hid because it wasn't an appropriate time, he told her he was protecting his Captain when in truth he had been protecting her, intending to only weigh down her Zanpakuto if necessary. Thankful Captain Hitsugaya had intervened before it got to that point. He told her after the war about how he'd felt like a monster for doing that, how he had laid in bed for months staring up at the ceiling wondering how far their spat would have gone if Hitsugaya hadn't stepped in. He was grateful to him for that, Hitsugaya had done then what he had failed to. Hitsugaya had protected her, from him and from herself. For that he'd always be grateful.

They had spoken of their fight against Ayon, and how every bone in her body had broken. Although she was in great pain, she was more concerned about Rangiku who was missing part of her ribcage. He then thanked the lucky stars that he'd been in the fourth, telling the badly but not fatally injured Hinamori to wait for a moment while he had healed Rangiku Matsumoto. Momo hadn't minded, it had been him who caught her with a kido net to prevent her from being more severely injured.

One good thing had come from this however, after the war, her new Captain a former third seat from the sixth division, had told them both that she knew of the feelings that they both hid from each other. She also revealed that she was fine with PG rated stuff, such as kissing and holding hands until Momo turned 180 provided that they keep it secret. They had both been grateful to the new fifth division Captain, although they both knew if things did go beyond kissing and holding hands, her Captain, Tama Shimizu would zap Izuru Kira with enough electricity to incapacitate him for a month. So they had waited for twenty years, and now was the eve of June 3rd, her 180th birthday.

They had both agreed that on this day, they'd give in to their deepest desires. They were at his family's estate in the Seireitei, fully alone in the modest mansion. They chose that spoit knowing that their friends would be looking for them in their respective divisions. Although Captain Shimizu knew their plans as Momo had come to view her as a sort of big sister, the only words from her mouth were, "Have fun and be safe."

They had both known what that meant: guard against pregnancy, so Momo had taken the chance to obtain a few condoms from her Captain. She knew that the white haired woman, and mother of twins wouldn't mind. Then it was off into the Seireitei.

He was always so patient, always so dear, holding back when Momo knew he wanted to go further. Kissing only her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead though he ached to know what the rest of her tasted like. The facts couldn't be ignored, he was 40 years older. Before now, their union was forbidden, completely illegal.

The clock struck midnight, it was now June third, her 180th birthday. Izuru Kira wrapped her gently in his arms, his head bent down slightly to be closer to her scent. Mango and peaches, that's what she always smelled like. Her hair smelled of mangos, while her breath smelled like peaches.

"Are you sure Momo-chan? I can wait longer if you're not," Izuru asked gently rubbing her back to indicate that he is sincere.

Momo cuddled into him, she was nervous there was no denying that. She was nervous about the pain. It's Izuru Kira though! This is a man who in the Academy was the second to turn back and help Hisagi-san against a huge hollow when he had seen Momo hesitant to retreat, and then following her in when she had charged to defend their Senpai.

Izuru had been the one to always try to calm her and help her keep a level head, even when their blades crossed he tried talking sense into her while keeping his facade. He was the one to test out her new recipes involving any ingredient but most namely agar-agar, which she knew to be his favourite. They hadn't even said 'I'm sorry' to each other after their sword fight, it had simply been implied. He had gone to visit her when she was comatose, and it had shattered him to his core to see her like that. He had to keep reminding himself it was to help her regain control of her mind so he could endure the sight. The past twenty years that they had spent together had been pure bliss to her.

No, she decided, she didn't want to wait anymore. She was nervous to be sure, what girl isn't her first time? But this was Vice-Captain Izuru Kira. He'd never do anything to harm her, and nor would she to him. At least, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him a second time.

"No, Izuru. I'm ready, just go slow?" Momo answered timidly.

Izuru hooked a finger under her chin so that she was looking up at him, his blue eyes said it all, she didn't have to ask him to go slow, he'd savour her. He leaned down and his pale lips met her rosy pink, a soft tender kiss meant to relax her, while his hands fiddle slightly with her bun. After a moment, he had it and her raven locks cascaded down to just below her shoulders.

He pulled back from the kiss to admire her, "I always liked your hair down."

Momo blushed slightly at the compliment, how strange and yet respectful and loyal that this man would see something attractive or – dare she think it – sexy about her hair. He captured her lips once again, arms around her waist, while hers went to his shoulder and the back of his neck. This kiss was different from any other they'd shared. They had kissed open mouthed before, but that was more or less to demonstrate commitment and trust between them. This kiss, was searing hot meant to arouse, it did arouse her considerably.

Not breaking the kiss, Izuru pulled Momo even closer to himself, through the fabric of their Hakama she felt it, the slightest poke of something aching to be freed.

She moved her hand down to touch him, but he stopped her. She pulled back from the kiss to ask why he had, but before she could say a word he told her, "It's your first time and your birthday. I'm going to spoil you this time, you can spoil me later."

Momo nodded, and pulled him back in for another kiss. Their tongues danced together in harmony, then he moved his mouth from hers, and began to satisfy his curiosity, her mouth always tasted like peaches... what about the rest of her? Gently his mouth moved to her jawline, kissing the flesh there, then to her neck, as he began to shift her Kosode off her shoulders.

"Kira-kun," she whispered in bliss.

He removed her Kosode and tossed it away from them, He then began kissing her neck a bit more feverishly, and his hands began to roam her half naked frame. She tasted like peaches all over, he soon realised. He gently guided her over to the bed and laid her down, "It'll be easier."

Momo nodded, and blushed slightly when she felt his hands on her obi. He noticed her mood change and asked while looking at her face, "are you alright?"

She nodded, he gave her a rare smile, the one smile meant only for her as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, so his blue eyes were level with her brown. "You're beautiful Momo-chan. I love you, and every delicious piece of you."

Momo relaxed slightly when he began massaging her breasts, and he realised to his inward amusement that's what she had been so anxious about. She was not as busty as Rangiku Matsumoto. In fact Momo had been teased relentlessly by Matsumoto about her b cup breasts ever since she stopped developing, causing her a lot of mental anguish and insecurity. Izuru had decided years ago that was fine, if she had breasts like Rangiku's he wouldn't know what to do with them when the time came. More than that what if she had to spend most of the night awake and did a face plant because of the weight of her boobs in the morning? He'd have to move in just to steady her. The joke had made her giggle, but evidently she had thought that he was joking about knowing what to do with her breasts.

Still massaging the left breast with his hand, his mouth decended on the right breast. When his mouth bit her peak, the hand pinched the other peak.

Momo's breathing was becoming ragged, he knew she'd be wet enough to try now. He began moving his Kosode, and smiled when Momo's hands joined his to help him. Once his shirt was off, he wanted another taste, his mouth decended onto her left breast while his hand played with the left.

Unable to keep control anymore a desperate moan escaped Momo.

Izuru glanced up at her, "Last time I'm asking Momo, you want to continue?"

Momo nodded feverishly, her rosy cheeks told the tell-tale signs, even though he hadn't fingered her, she was already close.

He lowered her Hakama, and removed the undergarment. He glanced at her for a moment taking in the sight. Momo Hinamori, his long time friend, crush, and love fully nude before him.

"Move up a bit Momo," He encouraged.

Momo nodded and moved herself up on the bed, suddenly aware that they had been messing up the bedsheets. Her expression made Izuru laugh a little, "Don't worry. We're alone. Remember?"

Momo relaxed once again. Izuru then positioned himself between her legs, and slowly ran a finger over her clit. Seeing her positive reaction, he moved his hand a little lower and gently inserted a finger. She flinched slightly but soon relaxed.

He kissed her forehead as he began to move his finger in and out, lightly shifting from side to side to stretch her. "Tell me if it's too much," He whispered in her ear.

Momo nodded in acknowledgement and even though she knew why she was in pain, she found herself liking the sensation. Pain had frightened her since Aizen had stabbed her, and then Hitsugaya. But this – even if there was pain – was feeling good.

Izuru halted his hand while he inserted a second finger and repeated his pattern. He waited for her to relax, and then in then out, left to right. He was nearing the point of pain himself when he finally pulled his Hakama down. Not wanting to frighten her, and slightly out of embarrassment at its size, he did his best to hide it while he opened a condom and put it on.

"Izuru... something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

She pouted a bit, she had wanted to see it, wasn't that part of this whole act?

He glanced at her, "You do want to see it, don't you?"

Momo blushed but nodded, and Izuru sighed, straightening up on his knees so she could see his erection.

Momo blinked for a moment, before reaching forward and gently ran her hand up and down the length eliciting a loud moan from Izuru. She marvelled at its size, and glanced up at him, "Why were you afraid to show me?"

It's true he was bigger than some other girls had said their boyfriends were, but again this was Izuru he'd do all he could not to hurt her.

"Um – I thought – you'd think I'm a monster," He admitted pausing in between to chose his words.

Momo shook her head, sitting up to kiss him when she pulled away her forehead rested on his. "I'd never think that of you Kira-kun," she vowed.

The knowledge of that made him swell even more, "Momo-chan."

She laid back, and he hesitated slightly until he felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer.

He held his breath as he slowly broke the barrier within her, knowing she'd cry out in pain. She indeed did cry out. He instantly felt terrible, and began sucking on her neck try to soothe her. No matter how amazing it felt to be inside of her, he still felt like a monster for hurting her... again.

"It's okay Kira-kun," Momo bravely said in between pained gasps.

His heart swelled, sweet Momo, _his_ Momo.

He waited, holding still inside of her until the tears stopped. Then slowly, gently, he began thrusting in and out. The act its self didn't last long, the foreplay alone having brought him close to his peak, and he soon came inside the prophylactic moaning loudly at finally having his release.

Afterwards he laid there on top of her, he apologized while panting a bit, "I'm sorry – Momo I- I couldn't – hold back anymore."

Momo gently kissed his nose, "It's fine Kira-kun. I'm glad it was you."

He gave her a somewhat startled look, "You are?"

Momo giggled at his facial expression and nodded emphatically. "Whenever I think back on everything since the Academy, I realise it's always been you that's been there for me. That's always loved me. I'm sorry I was so blind before the war to notice it, or realise that I love you too."

He smiled a bit as he hugged her close and lightly breathed into her ear, "Momo-chan."


End file.
